Roundabout
by Steelsheen
Summary: Faramir needs Merry's advice, but in order to get it, he has to disclose his secret. Little does he know that the secret is not really so secret at all. Merry's POV, Houses of Healing, FaramirEowyn.


_This was spawned by a drabble for a challenge, once again, on A'mael Taren. Thank you, Lady Wenham, for unleashing the plot bunnies on me!  
  
_**ROUNDABOUT**  
  
I was sitting in the garden under a tree, chewing on a piece of grass and wondering if it could be possible to walk on the sky - some of the healers' remedies made me slightly loopy -when Faramir approached me yet again. I knew what our conversation would be about, but I liked the man, after all, and decided to let him come around to it at his own pace.  
  
Good day, Captain. How are you feeling? I said through teeth that still gripped the grass.  
  
Thank you, Meriadoc, I am well, he said, but his eyes had a far-off, nervous sort of look to them that suggested otherwise.  
  
Shoulder healing all right?  
  
What's that? Oh, yes, of course. Yes, it is, thank you; it feels much better, he rambled, and I smiled in amusement. Clearly, there were other things on Faramir's mind.  
  
Please, have a seat, I said, gesturing toward the other half of grassy patch I sat on. _And please, get to the point.  
  
_Faramir sat and, seeing that I was staring at the sky, squinted at it as if looking for something that would warrant my attention. After a moment of confusion when he found nothing, he looked gravely at me. Merry, I must ask something of you.  
  
Certainly, m'lord, I drawled, taking the piece of grass out of my mouth and twirling it around my index finger. And to what would this question pertain? Or, should I say, to whom? As if I didn't already know. Apparently, Faramir found Rohan quite fascinating, as well as the maidens who were raised there.  
  
Faramir opened his mouth, but hesitated as he caught the look in my eyes. He raised an eyebrow, and for a moment I thought he would get angry at me for teasing him. But he said only, To whom do you, Merry, think this question would pertain?  
  
I said mock-thoughtfully, it depends on the question. Perhaps you could ask it, and then I could decide who you meant to ask about. I was thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
Faramir got that nervous look again, and he began to fiddle with a loose string on the hem of his shirtsleeve. I would actually need to tell you something first, in order to ask the question, he said in a pointless sort of way, looking pained.  
  
Then by all means, I said, please tell me. It was in Faramir's nature, I had learned, to say things in a roundabout sort of way, but I had never seen him do it to this extent before.  
  
'Tis about the Lady of Rohan, he said carefully. His eyes appeared to be trying to extract my response from my mind before I could get around to saying it.  
  
I said as if I'd never expected that, which, of course, I had from the moment I saw the look on his face. Go on?  
  
I have... He paused and twiddled his piece of string at a remarkable speed. I have found myself in a position of... well, a rather awkward position... she is a very beautiful woman, and we have spoken so often...  
  
Both true, I agreed unhelpfully, a smile of wicked amusement spreading across my face. So all my suspicions of the past few days had been true. It was, now that I came to think of it, absolutely perfect, considering the circumstances. But if Faramir was unable to spit it out...  
  
I find myself being rather, well... Faramir took a deep breath and took the plunge at last. I love her, he said simply. I am completely head over heels. And... that is what I had to tell you, he finished rather helplessly.  
  
And this is... I paused for a good long while as I rolled another blade of grass around in my mouth. ...supposed to surprise me?  
  
Er - Faramir's eyes widened, and he stared at me in disbelief. Does it not?  
  
Not particularly, I shrugged, grinning at him.  
  
But... I... Faramir gaped at me, and I grinned wider. Finally, he sighed, closed his mouth and crossed his arms. It was not that obvious, was it?  
  
What did you think I would assume when you kept coming to me with questions about Eowyn?  
  
I suppose... I do not know. I suppose it was rather foolish to assume you would not figure it out, Faramir said sheepishly. It's true, though. She is so beautiful and so proud, and I do not know what to do. But I love her.  
  
My grin faded slightly. You have good taste in women, Faramir. Eowyn has become like... well, like some relative to me, anyway, and I hope she can find happiness with you.  
  
And that brings us to my question, said Faramir. Do you think... she could find happiness with me?  
  
Whatever do you mean? I asked innocently, deciding never again to let Faramir ask a question in a roundabout way.  
  
Faramir looked levelly at me, steely gray eyes totally serious. You know what I mean. You know her well. Do you think she could ever love me? She was in love with someone else, once, that much I am sure of, and I am beginning to suspect that it was Aragorn. Could someone who has loved one so noble ever love someone... well, someone like me?  
  
First of all, I don't know where you are picking up the idea that you are not noble, I told him, slightly confused. And secondly... I don't really know. But I believe she could. I looked at him, trying to see him through Eowyn's eyes, and wasn't able to see a thing. Just Faramir - tall, lanky, dark hair falling in his face and, at the moment, with a very earnest look. But could he do it?  
  
I am considering how to tell her, Faramir said vaguely, having pulled about a foot of string out of his sleeve.  
  
Oh, are you, I said lightly.  
  
Faramir sighed heavily. Being as how, Meriadoc, you are one who knows her well, he began, his voice sounding as if it were being spoken through tightly gritted teeth, in what way would she like to be told... a thing such as this?  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Directly, first and foremost. No beating about the bush like you have been doing throughout this entire conversation.  
  
Faramir nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips. All right. Anything else?  
  
I paused to consider. At last, I looked over at Faramir and said, She would also like to be told honestly.  
  
Faramir stopped pulling at the string and smiled, eyes suddenly warm. Then that will be easy.  
  
It was Eowyn's voice. Faramir jumped like a spooked horse.  
  
Eowyn came into view, clad in a simple white dress, so that the sling on her arm almost didn't stand out. Here you are, she said, and she sounded... happy? I had never heard her sound like that - really. It was quite disorienting. Hello, Merry, she said to me, and I nodded, peering suspiciously at her. To Faramir, she said mock-scoldingly, I have been looking all over for you, and here you are just lazing about in the shade! Come; we must get our exercise. Merry, do you wish to walk with us?  
  
Faramir had gotten to his feet and now stood by Eowyn, looking at her occasionally with what our conversation had just confirmed was love. I looked the two of them over. They _fit _somehow. No, that's quite all right. You two go ahead; I shall just lie here and wait for the world to end, I said, looking meaningfully at Faramir as I crossed my arms casually behind my head.  
  
Eowyn frowned for a moment, then seemed to shrug it off. All right then, as you wish.  
  
She looped her arm through Faramir's, and as the two of them turned and began to walk away, Faramir looked back at me and mouthed, Thank you.  
  
You are most welcome, I said aloud, but they were too far away by now to hear me. She had really been happy. What could that mean?  
  
_Perhaps that the steward actually has half a chance. _I looked contentedly up at the sky, wondering if the clouds looked the same in the Shire, and after a while I found my thoughts meandering back again to whether it could be possible to walk on the sky.


End file.
